


Baby I'm a Wreck

by ionlywritefree



Series: Familia [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Babysitting, Drawing, Family Fluff, Gen, Stimming, autistic miles morales, felt sad after aaron's death so I made this all up, it's canon in my eyes and heart, just a fun time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlywritefree/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: "When I last saw you, you werethissmall. Rocked you until you fell asleep, or so I thought. Turns out you were just pretending so you could make the freakiest noise and spit up on me. Then you looked at me all smug, like youplannedon giving your uncle a heart attack. Knew instantly you were gonna be my favourite nephew."Miles gives him no reaction; just waddles over and drops a small pink crayon in front of him. Okay, sothisis how it's gonna be.Aaron babysits his four year old nephew and ponders over some things.





	Baby I'm a Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love Miles Morales and his family! As soon as I watched into the spiderverse I wanted to write more about the close relationship Miles has with his parents and uncle. But I've only seen the movie, I haven't read any comics, so this may not be the most accurate thing ever? But I just really wanted to write Miles as a kid with his uncle.
> 
> Also yes I'm headcanoning Miles as autistic because I said so.. I've seen a few people headcanon him with adhd so I sort of wanted to jump on the 'Miles isnt neurotypical' bandwagon haha

As much as Aaron hated to admit it, he may have been out of his depth with this babysitting job.

The thought seemed ridiculous, considering that it wasn't just a random kid he would be looking after for a few hours, it was his nephew. But then again, Aaron hadn't seen him is years. It was kind of hard to keep a steady relationship with your nephew when the kid's parents were so determined to keep you away from him. In fact, the only reason Aaron had got this babysitting gig was because the previous babysitter had cancelled at the last minute.

That's how Aaron ended up at his brother's doorstep at 6 o'clock sharp, prepared for an awkward greeting mixed with some passive-aggressive comments.

"How old is Miles again? Three? Four? It's hard to remember, been so long since I've seen him."

Well, he never specified if the passive-agressiveness came from his brother or not.

"He's almost five." Jefferson replied flatly, and as if he had heard the two talking about him, there he was. Miles seemed to appear out of nowhere, hiding behind his father's legs, refusing to show his face.

"Don't take it personally, he doesn't like people that much," Rio joked, definitely not as stiff as her husband was.

Aaron laughed, looking down at Miles, who was now attached to Rio's legs instead. "Really are your father's son, huh?"

"Haha." Although Jefferson was being sarcastic, Aaron caught a bit of a smile on his brothers face. So he hadn't completely lost his sense of humor after all.

Miles was still hiding, and Aaron took a moment to acknowledge how shy he seemed. It reminded Aaron of himself in a way, a long, long time ago. Man, the kid was _tiny_ , too. Not that Aaron knew many other four year olds to compare him to, but he imagined other kids around his nephew's age would be a bit bigger. Oh, that reminded him...

"You going to kindergarten soon?" He asked Miles. He received no response, and it almost seemed like the air in the room got colder. Jefferson and Rio exchanged hesitant expressions, and Aaron wondered what he had said to make them look as if they had some huge secret to share.

Jefferson coughs awkwardly. "Um, that's delayed a bit. Miles is a bit... uh..."

Rio and Jefferson look at each other again and Aaron feels like he's missing something here. Something obvious to everyone except him. Some sort of inside scoop.

"He's taking his time," Rio says, running her fingers lightly through her son's curly hair. "Right now he's not ready yet, but he will be."

Still didn't really explain much, but Aaron decided to let it go and lighten the tension in the room. "Wouldn't be a Morales if he didn't do things at his own schedule. Trust me, everything is fine. You two go out and have fun, okay?"

Aaron kneels down, eye-level with Miles, and for the first time he sees his nephew's face as he peeks over at him with big brown eyes. Miles gets curious enough to let go of Rio's leg and take a step towards him and Jesus, this kid is _tiny_. Are kids usually this tiny? Aaron waved to the kid, and Miles imitated the motion with both of his tiny hands.

"See, we're already getting along. We got a connection."

But when Jefferson and Rio left the house, Aaron realized that maybe they didn't have much of a connection. He wasn't completely sure what kids were into these days, but apparently Miles liked to do his own thing. He was currently shaking a box of crayons close to his face, the muffled sound of wax hitting wax seeming to make the kid smile.

"Hey little man, I know you're busy, but you want the TV on? For some background noise?"

No response, so Aaron turns it on anyway, a pleasant kids channel with brightly coloured puppets filling the screen. Miles doesn't acknowledge it, just opening the box to examine his crayons closer. Aaron doesn't really know what to do, so he just talks to the kid.

"When I last saw you, you were _this_ small," he said, holding out his hands about half of the length Miles really was. "Rocked you until you fell asleep, or so I thought. Turns out you were just pretending so you could make the freakiest noise and spit up on me. Then you looked at me all smug, like you _planned_ on giving your uncle a heart attack. Knew instantly you were gonna be my favourite nephew."

Miles gives him no reaction; just waddles over and drops a small pink crayon in front of him. Okay, so _this_ is how it's gonna be.

"You want me to draw something? Not gonna brag, but I did some of my best work with crayons back in the day." Aaron took a piece of blank paper from the huge pile on the table (it seemed Rio and Jefferson knew they were raising an artist) and started to draw. Miles grabbed a yellow crayon and followed his lead. They both were silent for a while, and Aaron had to appreciate that his nephew wasn't making any sort of fuss that kids were known for. Miles was a very quiet kid, that's for sure, but some four year olds were shy. He probably didn't even remember Aaron, so it was a miracle that the kid was even this close to a stranger already. He couldn't fault him for not talking.

Speaking of Miles, he seemed to be finished his piece. Aaron was impressed. "Whoa, kid! You've got some serious talent. Never seen a better... uh... that's a flower, right?"

Nodding, Miles opened his mouth, and for the first time, Aaron heard him speak. His round face scrunched up as he said the word "Su-su-sunflower."

Aww, even his _voice_ was tiny. What a cute kid. Aaron didn't know Miles had a stutter, but it's not like he's ever really heard him before, so it wasn't a big deal. A lot of kids probably had trouble talking.

Aaron looked back at Miles's proud face and couldn't help but smile. "Nice! Better sign it, all the best artists do."

Miles scribbles on the top of the page something completely unreadable, but four year olds probably couldn't write yet anyway, so what did Aaron expect, really? It was perfect. _Miles_ was perfect.

Man, he loved his nephew. Well, he always did, but right now looking after the kid, the fact hit him again like a truck. Just an hour ago he was worried that he'd be a bad guardian, or that the kid wouldn't like him. But everything was going smoothly. Miles was shy at first but now he was colouring a sloppy rainbow next to him. Funny how things turn out.

But how long would this last? When he left his brother's house, would it be years before he got to see his nephew again? Would Miles even remember him? Would they have to start all over?

There was no doubt in Aaron's mind- he wanted to be a part of his nephew's life. The only thing stopping him from watching the kid grow up was his brother's stubborn mindset that he hasn't gotten cleaned up enough. Aaron's mind traveled to his apartment that was just a little bit of a mess, and his side job, which was... not the best, to be honest, but it payed well and his brother didn't know about it, which was probably why Jefferson was so suspicious in the first place. No doubt, he and his brother had a long, complicated history. It was almost impossible to gain someone's trust again after all they've been through.

But then Miles finished his picture with his messy scribble signature, waving his hands around with the most adorable smile on his face, and Aaron wanted to do the impossible, whatever it took to make Jefferson and Rio trust him. Anything to be a part of this kid's life.

Aaron knew Miles already had dinner, but he asked if he wanted anything to eat anyway. Miles spoke again, so quiet that Aaron practically had to guess what he said. The kid had stuttered out 'yogurt', and honestly that did sound good right about now.

Aaron held up his yogurt cup and tapped it against Miles's. "Cheers."

Miles seemed really amused with that; he was giggling uncontrollably, bouncing around in his seat. This kid was a little bundle of energy. He also had a hard time using a spoon, apparently, because as soon as he picked up some yogurt, he turned the spoon before it reached his mouth, causing the yogurt to splatter onto the table. It almost looked like he was doing it on purpose, but Aaron had a feeling that it wasn't. He cleaned it up and got the kid a napkin as Miles abandoned the spoon and just used his hands instead. Whatever worked for him, he guessed.

Afterwards, Aaron drawed some more with Miles until the kid was passed out on the couch. Jefferson and Rio came back home to their son leaning against Aaron's legs, snoring lightly. Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "See? Nothing to worry about. We're closer than ever."

Jefferson brought his son to bed and Rio asked how everything went. Aaron said it was as smooth as it could be, but when he started to say that Miles told him he wanted yogurt, they were visibly shocked.

"He _told_ you? What did he say?"

"He's four, he just stuck out his hand and said 'yogurt'. No big deal..." Aaron's voice trailed off as Rio and Jefferson looked at each other as if it was, in fact, the biggest deal. Yeah, he was definitely missing something.

Then Rio tells him that Miles hasn't spoken at all yet. Not even a basic 'mama' or 'dada'. Not only that, but apparently the kid has had multiple other developmental delays. They were worried Miles may never catch up with the other kids, and were hesitant to send him to school because of it.

That was a lot to take in. He had no idea that Miles was having some trouble. He just seemed like a quiet kid with a lot of energy. Aaron knew he wasn't Miles's legal guardian, but he recommended sending the kid to kindergarten. He had a feeling that Miles would be fine. Little kids coloured a lot, right? Miles would _flourish_ in the classroom.

Whatever Jefferson and Rio decided, Aaron knew that he wanted to be the kind of man his nephew could rely on, trust, and feel free to be himself with. No matter what happens, Aaron will see Miles grow up to be the best of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made Miles's first word 'sunflower'... you're welcome
> 
> Also I think it's a relatable theme that adults are with Miles for one (1) day and then instantly love kids and want to turn their lives around haha
> 
> I'll write about Miles and his mom next, then him and his dad, and I'm open to any suggestions!
> 
> (Also talk to me @milesmoralesisautistic about how great the movie is and how cool miles is and how cute his family is)


End file.
